Such a Good Feeling
by Blulili
Summary: SQ Rated M for drug use and other explicit content. Set around season 3 but could be anytime really. Regina accidentally pops a pill and its up to Emma to keep her on an upper! This is going to be a short fic, maybe a two shot only and meant to be fun. I do not endorse anything in this fic or opinions held by the characters. Enjoy the trip! Cover edit by talented Nataliarodriguz
1. Chapter 1

Mayor Mills sat at her desk gripping her temples. She'd just sat through the worst meeting ever listening to the latest crisis to hit Storybrook. Since the barriers came down, it seemed as though her quiet little town had become the must visit place of the year for ravers and hippies. A pop up rave had happened last night in the forest and this morning, a few party goers had wandered into Granny's seeking sustenance and warmth. The forest had been trashed and it seemed that nobody other than the sheriff was willing or able to do anything about it. Miss Swan was currently clearing out the remaining illegal participants by flashing her badge to scare them off. They needed to put the barrier back up as soon as possible but the rest of the townsfolk weren't too keen on the idea. She'd tried to reason with them logically and explained that if they valued their privacy and didn't wish to become anything more than circus performers, they'd allow her to restore the cloak around the town. There were grumbles of 'well I don't have magic so I'm fine,' and 'I've got nothing to hide.' She'd very nearly summoned a fireball and charred the imbeciles but she was already in their bad books and trying very hard to redeem herself. To top it all off, she was having one of her stress induced migraines. She poofed a plastic pill tub on her desk in front of her and was about to take one when a loud knock battered her door.

She huffed and gritted her teeth. "Come in."

Emma bound into the office as if she owned the place with a huge smirk on her face. "Hey, just came to let you know that the last of them are gone. If you aren't too busy I was thinking you and me could head back out there before it gets dark and do a bit of magical cleaning."

"Surely that is job for the sheriff's office Miss Swan, or are you not familiar with how a garbage bag works?" Regina slurred and quickly shoved the pills in her bag so as not to appear weak in front of the bane of her existence.

Emma looked a bit hurt but instantly covered it with a shrug. "Those garbage bags are tricky!" She laughed at her own joke but blushed slightly when she saw the look on Regina's face that said she was an incompetent fool. "I guess I could get Leyroy and his gang to help out but honestly, it's probably gonna take days to get the forest looking less like a landfill. Besides, I thought it'd be kinda cool to uhm, get a few more magic lessons in." She looked down at her feet and scuffed the toe of her boot on the carpet. She knew the mere mention of the dwarves would get the mayor's hackles up and she was hoping she'd focus on that rather than the fact Emma actually wanted to spend time practicing magic with her. The fact was, she'd grown quite fond of spending time alone with the woman and getting to know her layer by tricky layer.

"Fine." Regina said as she pushed herself up off the chair. Emma had a point. It was much quicker and guaranteed to be done to a high standard if she herself sorted it out. "Lead the way then Miss Swan or would you prefer we teleported to the location?" It came out much sassier than she'd intended. It was a genuine question but sounded more like a criticism.

"Patrol car is right outside so we may as well enjoy the drive." Emma walked silently out of the mayor's office and plodded outside to the patrol car. She opened the passenger side door for the mayor who just quirked an eyebrow in fascination at the gesture but chose not to say anything. Emma shook her head and ran around to her side of the car. She smiled gently as she got in and fastened her seat belt. "So how did the meeting go?"

"Terribly. Those idiots are quite happy to have any stranger wandering about through town with little regard to the fact we have magic. It isn't safe to have outsiders coming and going as they please." Regina huffed and smoothed a hand over her brow. Emma caught the action and gave her a concerned look.

"Don't get me wrong, I mean I don't particularly wanna have to run around town dealing with regular criminals and ravers and stuff, but would it really be so bad to have a few different faces around here?"

Regina pursed her lips tightly in a frown. "I've seen The X Files Miss Swan. I know what people from this land do to people like us. We'd be locked away in cages and prodded at until we were a gibbering mess. I don't know about you dear, but I'm not prepared to hide my abilities whenever the next magical crisis decides to hit town."

Emma grinned then laughed a bit.

"What exactly do you find so funny about that scenario?" Regina shot her a look of disbelief.

"No, God nothing! It's just funny that you watched The X Files is all. I used to love that show. But you're right. It's hard enough fighting off dragons and wraiths without having to explain ourselves to the public. I guess we need to convince the townsfolk to put the barrier back up just until we come up with a better solution."

Regina couldn't help but warm to the woman and the 'we's' and 'us' didn't go unnoticed. They had started to slowly tear down some walls between each other and if she were honest with herself, she quite enjoyed spending time with the blonde tornado.

"Good luck with that! As far as they're all concerned, I'm the only one with anything to hide and they aren't exactly thrilled at the idea of protecting me."

Emma frowned and saw Regina grip her head again. "There's some aspirin in the glove box if you want it." She pulled up and parked on the edge of the forest and got out.

Regina debated with herself but decided if she was going to teach the savior how to use her powers, an aspirin would be sensible. She opened the glove box and saw a plastic zip lock bag with some pills in. She took two pills out and swallowed them down without water and got out of the car.

Emma turned around and let out and exaggersted sighed. "See what I meant about the mess." She gestured around the clearing.

Regina's eyes went wide as she took in the sea of plastic water bottles, a burnt out car, the remains of what appeared to be a stage and a lot of other junk. "What happened here?"

"Weĺl from what those two kids I had in custody told me, someone had announced an underground rave on social media and they all piled in to this location after dark last night." She bent over and began picking something out of the sea of plastic bottles. It was a flyer for the event. "DJ Dalliance, Dizzy Beatz and Flick da Curfew have come together for one night of epic tunes in the magical haunted forest of Storybrook. Get ready for spooks, sex and sauciness in a rustic forest atmosphere. Travel back in time and party like the pagans." She guffawed at the idiocy of the paper and was about to pocket it when Regina grabbed it out of her hand.

"Give me that!" She examined it closely and shook her head. "You mean to tell me a bunch of kids organized this and caused this much damage?"

Emma nodded sadly. "Welcome to the noughties."

Regina let out a long sigh and pulled up her sleeves. "Well let's get started Miss Swan before the sun goes down and we are left stranded out here."

Emma walked over and stood beside the brunette.

"What do I do?"

"Concentrate on an item you wish to move and envision in disappearing into oblivion."

Emma frowned. "Is that safe? I mean, what if it turns up in the middle of Main Street and falls on someone?"

"Oblivion, Miss Swan. Do pay attention."

"Right. Okay here goes." She raised her hands and concentrated on the object she wanted to move. One single bottle vibrated and then disappeared. "I did it!"

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "One bottle... really dear? If you think that..." She stopped talking and looked panicked. A hand came up to her mouth and she quickly turned her back on the blonde as she vomited behind her into a bush. Had she not suddenly been feeling herself rising up as if on air, she would have been embarrassed but all she could feel was pure joy. She wiped her mouth and broke out into a huge smile.

Emma rushed over and placed a hand on her back. "Regina, are you ok? Do you need me to drive you home or to the doctor?"

Regina turned around and Emma saw the uncharacteristic grin. "And why on earth would I want that dear? It must have been something I ate. I'm fine now. Come on, let's do some magic!"

Emma looked at her strangely but reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. "Ok.. want one of these at least?"

Regina's grin widened further and she took the stick of gum excitedly. "Have you suddenly acquired mind reading skills, savior?" She stuck the gum in her mouth and chewed it loudly with a sigh of satisfaction. Emma was dumbfounded.

"Better?"

"Ah ha."

She decided to ignore the strangeness. "Ok... so how do I move more than one object at a time?"

Regina started taking off her suit jacket, exposing her tanned arms. She slung it on a branch of a nearby tree and cracked her neck and fingers. She needed to loosen up. "Ok, you wanna look at the whole thing like it's one object and uhm concentrate on it like you did before." She was talking a million miles an hour and smacking her jaw with each chew. Her whole body was tingling with warmth and she felt the sudden urge to move about. She tucked her hair behind her ear and raised her hands gracefully in front of her. "Watch this!"

Emma couldn't take her eyes off the woman as she shot out her magic from her fingertips and wiggled them joyously. The thousands of water bottles rose from the ground and danced in circles, crashing into one another and spinning like liquid. Emma could have sworn Regina was swaying her body sensually in time to the pulses of magic and she began to put two and two together. She bit her lip trying not to laugh at the possibility.

Regina was too lost in her own magic to notice the way Emma was looking at her and the water bottles were taking on a different form. As they crashed together, she molded them as if they were clay and when she stopped her magic, she looked over at her work with a satisfied smirk. "I love doing magic!"

Emma looked back at the pile and her eyes widened. Regina had constructed a giant statue of horse completely out of plastic bottles. "Wow Regina! That's amazing!"

Regina giggled. "Oh don't flatter me Emma. It's nothing. Okay what's next?" She looked around at the other junk and began almost skipping through it to coo over all the bits and bobs she could upcycle. Emma stared at the transformation of the woman. She kinda liked this version of Regina without all her barriers and hard outer shell. Even so, she needed to check she was ok.

"Uhm, Regina. How's your head?"

Regina skipped back to where Emma was stood smiling with watery eyes. "You are so sweet to worry about me dear. It's absolutely fine! I feel amazing! Thank you!" She hugged Emma tightly and ran her hands up and down the red leather jacket. The blonde started to feel a bit guilty now.

"Uhm, come show me which pills you took Regina." The brunette nodded and laughed as she took Emma's hand and led her to the patrol car. She leaned in through the open passenger side window and pulled out the zip lock bag.

"These ones. Do you have a headache too dear?"

Emma snatched the bag and sighed. "Regina, these aren't aspirin."

The brunette caught the worried look on Emma's face and her paranoia set in. "Wh, what are they?"

Emma didn't want to bring Regina down and she instantly regretted telling her. She'd dabbled in recreational drugs herself as a teen and knew how awful the paranoia could get if you didn't keep a positive frame of mind. Even so, she needed to know the damage done. She wasn't about to let the mayor OD. "It's fine Regina. They are ecstasy pills. I confiscated them off the kids I had in custody this just make you energetic and, uhm, happy." She led out the other negative side effects and any that might cause the mayor embarrassment. "How many did you take?"

Regina looked worried but still felt amazing. "Two."

Emma bit her lip. "Ok cool. Well, don't worry, you should be fine. Just, try and enjoy yourself and if you need anything, just ask ok." Emma pulled out a bottle of water and handed it to the brunette. "Sip this. You need to stay hydrated but don't drink it all at once."

Regina took the bottle and chugged it. "Is anything bad going to happen to me? Is that why I vomited?"

Emma placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Yeah you vomited because you double dropped. It's a lot for a first timer but you seem to be handling it well. You're gonna be high for the next 8 hours or so though. All you can do is just enjoy it and don't think about anything negative."

Regina looked at her in panic. "But Henry.."

"I'm gonna call Mary Margaret and get her to babysit. I can keep you company tonight if you want so you don't get on a downer."

"Oh will you? Please, I'm a little scared." Regina grabbed Emma around the waist and looked at her pleadingly. "I don't want to be high on my own. I mean honestly, I feel so good but 8 hours is a long time."

Emma froze as she felt Regina's arms grip her tightly around the waist. It was so nice to feel this hot woman's hands on her body. She dismissed the thought. It wasn't right to take advantage of a loved up Regina, even if it was probably the only chance she'd ever get. She respected her too much. Regina stepped in closer and whispered. "You seem to know alot about the affects of this particular drug. Sounds to me as though you have some experience and you don't seem too worried. I think you should take some too, beings as it's your fault I'm high."

Emma cleared her throat which had suddenly become very dry and pushed herself out of arms reach. "Uhm, I don't think that's a good idea. Someone needs to keep to some normalcy and you're right, I did dabble when I was younger so you don't need to worry."

"Then get high with Emma. It could be fun."

Emma smirked and shook her head. "I don't trust myself on X." She added to herself mentally, 'around you.'

Regina grinned. "I trust you. Please Emma. I'd rather not be feeling like this alone. I'll be paranoid and afraid you are just lying to me that I've nothing to worry about. If you took one too then I could relax." She approached and twisted Emma's collar playfully between her fingers. Something in the back of her mind scolded her for showing her more sensual side tothe savior but she reasoned if Emma were high too, it would be much easier to chalk up to the drug afterwards.

To her surprise, Emma grabbed the bottle of water and the zip lock and downed one of the pills. "Fine Regina but I'm only doing this to out your mind at ease. I can't be held responsible for anything I might say or do under the influence. Promise me that whatever happens tonight goes no further than between us."

Regina smirked evilly. "My lips are sealed."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright.. I lied. It's a bit more than a two shot!**

Emma started getting into the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Regina looked at her with a hand on her hip.

"I think we should get back to town. I don't wanna be driving high and I'm gonna start coming up in about 20 minutes."

Regina shook her head. "We need to clean this place up before anything else and besides, it's a lovely night. If you're worried about driving, I can poof us back later and we can pick up the car tomorrow." She began walking around the opening defiantly.

Emma sighed. She quickly called her mother and explained she and Regina would be pulling an all nighter to deal with some magical crisis. She didn't go into details and pocketed her phone as she got back out of the car and went to meet Regina. "Ok let's get this over with then shall we." She nodded at the brunette as they both gathered their magic and directed it at the burnt out car. Their currents crossed and Emma felt the familiar buzzing in her stomach the same as every time they did magic together.

Regina moaned out loud causing Emma to glance at her curiously. She'd often wondered if Regina felt any sort of pleasure when their magic collided and now with her guard down, she could tell that moan meant she did. She blushed and felt her stomach flip over. "Eyes front dear." She hadn't bothered turning her own head as she could sense Emma's eyes on her. The car disappeared out of sight and she recoiled her magic with a shiver. Emma sensed the loss immediately and dropped her own. "So good!" Regina said huskily. She licked her lips and nodded towards the next object, the make shift stage. "Think you can handle one more go?"

There was a playfulness in her voice which suggested so much more than just simply doing some magic tricks. There was a glint in her eye and an unspoken promise of so much more.

Emma swallowed. Her pill hadn't kicked in yet but she was already feeling quite turned on. It was no secret to herself that she felt a certain attraction to the mayor and a small part of her hoped it was a sentiment which was returned. "I can if you can."

Regina laughed in true villain style. "You have no idea just how much I can handle dear." She raised her hands and shot her magic out, enjoying herself immensely with each pulse. She deliberately swayed her purple stream in and out of Emma's white magic and chuckled as she heard the blonde gasp at the unexpected force. Regina had been curious about this _development_ of theirs. Their magic combined was nothing short of pleasurable and this was something new for her. Her mother's magic had stung. When her and Rumple trained together, she never once felt a pull like this. Even with Maleficent it hadn't ever sparked so to speak. She loved how Emma's magic caused vibrations in her body and sent pulses to her core. She never admitted it and they never spoke of it but tonight she didn't care. All she cared about was feeling those exquisitely pleasurable sensations and revelling in them. Her mouth fell open as the final blast left her body and their handiwork was complete. She cocked her head to the side and examined their creation. "I'd say we work well together Miss Swan. What do you think?"

Emma caught her breath and looked up at the spot they'd been focused on. The wooden stage had been transformed into a beautiful enchanted tree covered in white and purple glimmering blooms. Magical sparks danced around seeming to illuminate the quickly darkening forest around them. "Did you plan on doing that?"

Regina shook her head. "Not me. The tree is a symbol of oneness and life. It's quite fitting really. Such a magnificent thing." She didn't dwell on it anymore and turned to grab her jacket. "Come on, let's head back to my place." She turned on her heel and let herself in the car, immediately fiddling with the radio. Emma settled inside the car and laughed at Regina's song choice.

"I didn't peg you for a Metallica fan."

Regina was bouncing her body back and forth to the beat as her head tapped out the punctuations of the song. She made the devil's horns symbol with one hand and turned to Emma to sing aloud the last lyric. "Sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight! Exit light. Enter night! Take my hand. We're off to never never land!"

Emma and Regina shared a giggle and the car journey continued in relative silence except for the music playing. Regina suddenly spoke. "Remember when we were in Neverland and you followed me through the woods?"

Emma nodded with a shy smile. "I do." She was starting to feel the ecstasy kicking in. She felt light and breezy. "What made you think about that?"

Regina sighed wistfully. "I think that's when I realized I'd have a hard time ever getting rid of you." She twisted the seat belt between her fingers absently and continued. "I thought you were either going to beat the crap out of me or take me against a tree."

Emma's eyes widened and she almost swerved off the road. Regina and drugs were a potent and heady combination. Her own buzz was rising rapidly and her inhibitions went out of the window. If Regina was in this state then no harm could come of a few home truths of her own. "Hmm, both those things did cross my mind at the time."

Regina grinned and reached a hand out to tangle in Emma's hair. "Then why didn't you?"

"Well one, we were on a mission to save our son and two, I was kinda scared of being turned into a treefrog or some thing!"

Regina laughed and placed her head on Emma's shoulder. "I wouldn't have turned you into a treefrog. You're too cute for that!"

Emma grinned like the cat who'd got the cream. She knew they'd both have regrets tomorrow, especially Regina but she was gonna milk it. "Damn you must be flying so high right now if you think I'm cute. So what would you have turned me into?"

Regina laughed. "Well, if you'd hit me, probably a bunny or something equally defenseless."

"And if I'd hit on you?"

"Hmmm, if you'd hit on me then I'm certain I would've turned you into a trembling mess."

Emma laughed hard. "You seem pretty confident in your powers of seduction Madam Mayor."

Regina ran a hand down from the hair it was tangled in to rest torturously close to the top of Emma's inner thigh. She squeezed gently and hummed. "I make it a point to know every weakness in the people closest to me dear." She gave a satisfied smirk as she noticed the blonde trying to squeeze her legs shut.

Emma tried to concentrate on driving and not the bubbles of pleasure she was currently experiencing as a result of Regina's touch. She may have been high but she didn't want the woman to think she was that easy. "Oh really? So what exactly is my point of weakness?"

Regina bit her lip and removed her hand. She knew she was saying too much and the drugs were obviously to blame for her sudden lack of composure. "Maybe I'll tell you later."

"Pfft! You're so full of bullshit! You have no idea what my weaknesses are!" She pulled up outside the mansion and got out of the car not waiting to see if Regina was following.

"Luckily for you, I am in too wonderful of a mood to argue with you right now, although I will prove my point later." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her house key, fumbling slightly at the lock but then triumphantly swinging the door open. "Make yourself at home as you usually do. I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable." She vanished in a plume of purple smoke leaving Emma standing in the hallway.

The X had really kicked in and suddenly Emma was ridiculously thirsty. Her jaw was tightening up and so she headed to the kitchen to grab a tall glass of water. She downed it in a few gulps and removed her red leather jacket, slinging it across the back of a stool. It had suddenly gotten a lot warmer and she wished she'd got some shorts or something to change in to. Regina appeared behind her wearing some yoga pants and a tank top. Emma had never seen her looking so casual and had a hard time keeping her eyeballs in their sockets at the cleavage on show.

"Thought I'd find you in here. You seem to levitate towards food." Regina slurred.

Emma grimaced. "I couldn't even think about eating right now and I'd advise you not to either. It's pretty hard to keep anything down on these things."

Regina reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. "What about this?" Emma looked over and noticed how the coolness of the refrigerator had caused Regina's nipples to harden under her tank. She gulped. "Uhm, yeah, I guess we could share one and see how we feel."

Regina licked her lips and twisted the bottle cap off before taking a big glug of the cool beer and handing it to the sheriff. Emma took it gratefully, swigged some and handed it back to the woman leaning against the refrigerator door.

Emma unfastened her holster and put it down with her jacket. It really was uncomfortable. Regina saw the movement and started wiggling her fingers in Emma's direction. "What are you doing?" She stuttered as she felt the magic dance over her skin.

"Just making you more comfortable. I can't imagine those jeans are good for relaxing in. I've always thought they were ridiculously tight." She grinned as the jeans gave way to a pair of yoga pants and she caught Emma's grateful gaze.

"Thanks, yeah. I guess I feel like I need to move around more though. Do you wanna stick some music on and dance?"

Regina walked over and gave Emma the beer once again, letting their fingers graze gently. "Are you asking me to dance with you?"

Emma blushed. "Not like that! Just, you know, let off some steam. Get some of this energy out."

Regina giggled. "Sure. Come on."

Emma followed her into the living room and watched as she turned on the stereo. Immediately they were both swaying along to the sounds and lost in their own worlds. Emma had never seen Regina dance and honestly thought it was the most beautiful sight ever as she became transfixed by the sway of her hips. Regina could feel eyes on her but she didn't turn around. She never danced

like this and she was a little self conscious that she might look like a fool so she spoke instead. "I love how your magic feels."

It was random and Emma had to check she hadn't accidentally let out some burst she wasn't aware of. She danced a little closer. "Me too. I mean, it feels so good when we combine it especially." She hadn't meant to say it out loud but too late.

"It never felt like that before and I've been practicing for a long time. I get a buzz off you."

She turned around as the music rocked her body and made her feel things she hadn't felt in years. Free. Relaxed. Unburdened. Love.

Emma couldn't help herself and sent a small zap in the mayor's direction. It wasn't malicious at all. She grinned as Regina faced her with a blush. "You are playing with fire Miss Swan!" She sent a zap back which tapped the savior on the ass playfully.

Emma squealed causing Regina to laugh again.

They danced a little longer. It could have easily been hours but neither one of them thought to check the time. Regina grabbed lightly, cautiously at Emma's hand and led her to the couch. She sat down pulling her knees up under her and tickled Emma's arm. "I feel like I need you to hold me, Emma."

Emma smiled warmly and pulled her against her body, cuddling up to her warmth. "Hey, I didn't tell you earlier because I wasn't sure how you'd react, but one of the effects of this drug is that it can make you feel very loved up. Like you need cuddles and stuff. I always used to get like that so tomorrow when you are sober, don't be embarrassed or anything. I know you'd never act like this with me if you were sober."

Regina snuggled in tighter and rubbed her cheek against the savior's warm and vanilla scented body. It felt more than a normal hug, not that she'd had many in her lifetime. It felt sensual and so much and yet not enough all at once. She didn't care if it was the drugs. She didn't care about tomorrow. All she wanted was to continue feeling this warmth and depth. She lifted her and looked into green eyes almost pleading. She needed something from Emma. Something she would willingly take from any other in the past. She fought wih her instincts to compose herself and stop making a fool of herself but she couldn't bare it. She reached up and smoothed a hand over Emma's cheek and pulled herself up to eye level. Her body was pressing into Emma's of its own accord and it felt divine.

Emma looked at her seriously. Her own body was responding to Regina rubbing up against her and she hoped she would stop and see the light before she herself took this to the next level. Regina continued staring into her eyes and rolling against her as hands travelled along Emma's now goosepimpled arms. Her breath caught in her throat as Regina uttered the words she never thought she'd hear her say. "You are so beautiful Emma."

Emma groaned in frustration and tried to push Regina off her. It was the ecstasy talking. Not Regina. "Regina, you don't want to do this. It's just the drug making you horny. You aren't even gay for Christ's sake!"

Regina sat back on her heels and looked a little panicked. She hadn't ever confirmed Emma's sexual preferences. Maybe she had misinterpreted some signs. "Sorry, Emma. I don't want to pressure you into something you aren't comfortable with. I sometimes forget that in this world it isn't quite as accepted as in my realm."

Emma tilted her head. "What isn't?"

Regina blushed. "Two women taking pleasure from each other."

Emma smiled. Regina was so unbelievably cute and so, so wrong in her assumptions at times. She shook her head gently and held out a hand. "That's not... that's seriously not the issue. I have taken pleasure with a woman before as you so cutely put it! It's just I'm conscious that tomorrow, when this drug wears off and we have a town to deal with and a son to bicker over, things could be a bit... awkward. I like you Regina and I don't want to put any more barriers in the way of us working together. I don't want to have to leave town because you can't stand to look at me once we've fucked."

Regina suddenly grinned and pressed herself back into the blonde's body, feeling the shiver beneath her as Emma adjusted her position slightly. She leant in whispering in the savior's ear. "Then my assumptions were correct after all." She ghosted her lips over Emma's ear and down her neck.

Emma whimpered. She couldn't fight this. Not in her current state and nor did she particularly want to. "What assumptions, Regina?" She breathed out heavily as her hand naturally found its way around the brunette's waist and inched closer to her pert ass.

"That your weakness is me." She gently pressed her lips to Emma's as if to silence any answer that may or may not have been coming. She felt too good pressed up under her. Her lips parted slightly at the sensation of the blonde's hot mouth trembling against her own. Her confidence grew in sync with her pleasure and she pushed a tongue past trembling lips to deepen the kiss. Emma had no fight left. Fuck tomorrow. Right now was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina pulled away once breathing became difficult. Her eyes were lidded and she wore a dreamy smile, one Emma had never seen on her before.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked with concern.

"Like I wish to kiss you again."

Emma looked at her for a moment and pulled her into a hug with a sigh. "You know this is just the drug talking." She placed a gentle kiss on top of the mayor's head and rubbed her back. It felt so good holding the woman and their kiss had left her tingly. Emma had been crushing on Regina since their first encounter. She wanted to revel in this moment for all it was worth but her orphan mind wouldn't let her. Even with the drug pulsing through her system, she worried about what would happen tomorrow. She knew if she was honest with herself that part of the reason she decided to stay in town, other than for Henry, was down to her curiosity of Regina. She had spent countless nights imagining their future together raising Henry, making magic and maybe even visiting The Enchanted Forest together. A tear threatened to drop and she blinked it away furiously.

"Perhaps the drug is making me more open about my desires, but I am a grown woman and quite capable of making my own decisions. Kiss me." Regina tilted her head back up to meet Emma's lips and once again, the blonde was powerless to resist. They were locked in position with Regina grinding down slightly into Emma's body and she was making purring sounds as her hand slipped underneath the blonde's vest. Emma's skin responded with goosepimples and before she could stop herself, her own hand sought out the supple skin of Regina's back. At first, only her fingertips scraped against the small stretch of partially exposed skin but soon enough, she was smoothing her palms farther up, moving slightly to the sides of the brunette's ribs. Regina shuddered against the touch and pulled Emma forwards, lifting her top higher to expose the toned abs which had long been a fascination of hers. She broke the kiss briefly to fully remove Emma's vest and her eyes darkened with desire. Emma sat there watching, scared to move and conscious of her ragged breathing. Regina then removed her own vest and curled a finger seductively towards the blonde.

"Regina you are so, so sexy. Like ridiculously hot. Are you sure you want to do this?" Emma gulped and searched her eyes for any hint of regret or second thoughts.

"Come here Miss Swan. I want to feel your skin against mine."

Emma leapt forward almost crashing down on top of the older woman. Her voice alone did things to the blonde. She kissed her and pressed her body into the woman below her, reaching for a breast and squeezing it roughly. Regina moaned and grabbed Emma's ass, effectively trapping her ever closer to her core. She could feel the heat emitted from the blonde and she bucked up against it. Regina tugged at the pants impatiently. "I want these gone." Emma had no time to react as with one flick of her wrist, Regina removed both her own and the Savior's pants leaving only her barely there lace panties and Emma's surprisingly pink thong. (She had run out of clean underwear that day and a little voice inside her mind said thank God she hadn't worn her granny knickers.)

Regina chuckled as she felt the tiny thong and snuck a look over Emma's shoulder. "Now I know how you always manage to squeeze into such tight jeans. Never took you for a pink lady though dear."

Emma groaned and lifted her knee higher immediately silencing Regina with a gasp as her thigh made contact with the woman's center. She caught the Mayor's bottom lip between her teeth and sucked. "So you are telling me you've checked out my ass before tonight?" She grinned as the Mayor rolled her eyes. Regina slipped a hand between their bodies and kneaded the blondes breast firmly. She smirked as it caused Emma to shudder.

"Like you haven't been checking out mine at every opportunity." She licked a trail up her neck and sucked at the skin just next to her ear and added, "And don't think I haven't noticed the way your eyes trail down my chest when I wear those silk shirts."

Emma moaned again. "Those shirts are indecent! Anyone would look with that distracting bit of black lace showing."

Regina cackled. "I only wear them to distract you dear."

That was it. If Emma had been waiting for a sign that this wasn't just a one off thing, that was the clearest one she was going to get. The woman had wanted her for much longer than tonight. She kissed her fervently and allowed her hands to explore every inch of the woman she had craved for so long. She tasted, licked, nipped and sucked and marvelled at the responsiveness to her touch. She was about to unclasp Regina's bra when she felt the tingling of magic on her skin. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to my bed before we make a mess of my couch." As soon as they had transported, Regina flipped Emma onto her back and returned the kisses with the same fervor as they had been peppered across her own body. "I might be high Emma but I can assure you of one thing: I want to fuck you and be fucked by you and I have considered in depth all the possible ways that this would come about."

It was music to Emma's ears. She watched as Regina rose on her knees and unclasped her own bra.

"I considered we might be overcome with desire one day after a particularly heated argument and that I might throw you over my desk and make you tremble."

Emma gulped. Regina was knelt topless between her legs and trailing her own hands from her nipples down to hook her thumbs through her lingerie. She paused briefly.

"I considered dragging you by your red leather jacket out of your seat at the sheriff's station and fucking you against the filing cabinet after you'd once again forgotten how to file your reports correctly."

Emma watched in fascination as the black lace slowly revealed something much sexier. Regina rose to her feet with grace and kicked off the panties somewhere on the bed. Her pussy was at eye level with Emma and she could see the tell tale sign of Regina's own arousal glistening in the soft glow of the dimly lit room. Regina's hand came to rest at her opening.

"Hell I even considered locking you in that cel and forcing you to watch as I fucked myself on your desk."

Regina curled her index and middle finger inside herself and moaned as they slid back out and up with ease. Emma was mesmerized. Regina was intense, why would bedding her be any different? She felt suddenly quite underpar for the task but Regina sank back down to her knees, inching closer and draping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"But what I mostly considered, late at night, tucked up in this very bed with my hand between my legs, was you taking me right here."

She kissed her softer and more tenderly than she had done all evening and slowly removed Emma's remaining underwear. She toyed gently with the Savior's clit and shuddered as their nipples grazed against one another's. Emma was in heaven and her own hand sought out the wetness between Regina's legs and pushed effortlessly inside her. She bucked her hips into the touch, encouraging Emma to go harder, deeper. As her thrusts increased, the circles Regina was tracing on her clit became more frantic. She recognized her own orgasm building far quicker than it ever had before and she came with a stiff jolt. Her body tensed up as it was almost too much for her to handle. Regina softened her touches and plunged inside the woman. Emma gasped at the sensation of suddenly being filled. Her own hand, she remembered, was still berween the brunettes legs but hadn't moved. Without removing her fingers, she twisted her thumb up and found Regina's neglected clit. Regina shuddered and opened herself wider placing her other knee on the other side of Emma's thigh. She twitched her hips in small circles, relishing the feel of her first orgasm building. "Mmmm, more Em-ma." She moaned guttorally which made Emma shiver again. She obliged and gave the woman more contact by flattening her palm against the silky nub and curled her third, then a fourth finger up inside the woman.

"How's that?" She asked watching the woman's eyes roll back in her skull. She could tell she was enjoying it but she wanted so badly to hear more uncharacteristic praise fall from the goddesses mouth.

"Ah, it's so good. Don't you dare stop right now Miss Swan!"

Emma chuckled. Perhaps the Miss Swan thing wasn't so bad. Not now she had this image burned into her mind for all eternity. She pumped harder surprised by just how much the petite woman could comfortably take and as Regina came hard against her hand, emitting deep moans of pleasure, Emma felt herself fill with such warmth and satisfaction. She watched as the brunette came down gradually from the wave and she smoothed a few strands of hair away from her forehead and placed a chaste kiss there.

"Better?" She asked with a smug grin.

Regina flicked her eyes open and kissed Emma before lying down beside her. "I need water. How many more hours will I feel like this?"

Emma pulled her against her body protectively. "Three maybe four if you're lucky."

"How will I know when it's worn off?"

Emma chuckled. "Oh you'll know! Ever been on a plane and lost altitude?"

"No."

"Okay... ever been up and down a hill really fast or tried to swim fully clothed?"

"Yes."

"Well it's gonna be a bit like that but with the worst hangover ever and the inability to eat despite being crazy hungry."

Regina suddenly straddled Emma again.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Making it worthwhile."


End file.
